Carta
by Danna-Malfoy.G
Summary: Historia realizada para SlyPrincess07. Espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo sólo los uso para mi imaginación (Es un intento de Drama) Esta historia tambien la tengo publicada en Wattpad.


_¿Aún recuerdas el lugar que abandonaste?, ¿Sigues pensando en aquello que dejaste?_ _Pero lo sabes, no deberias regresar, no tiene por que abrirse la herida que más trabajo costo cerrar._ _Tú mejor que nadie tiene que entender que ya no hay marcha atras, que lo único que queda es seguir, el tiempo ya a pasado y aun que ella no te ha olvidado, al menos dejaste de doler, sólo eres ya un recuerdo, aquél del que ella se aferra en sus noches de soledad._ _Sabes que cambió, pero ¿Qué esperabas, después de lo ocurrido?_ _Tú mente te recuerda lo cobarde que fuiste justo cuando ella más te necesitaba, la abandonaste y aquello no se olvida._ _La sigues amando y ya no puedes volver._ _Una voz en tú cabeza te recuerda que -No deberias regresar- justo cuando estas a punto de hacerlo._

 _Draco Malfoy se arrepentía, de verdad no entendía su actuar en aquél entonces, quería volver, pedir perdón, de verdad se arrepentía, la amaba, nunca dejo de hacerlo. Pero no debería, el daño ya estaba hecho, ya habían pasado muchos años, tantos que para él parecían siglos._ _Recuerda, cuando le dijiste adios, sabes que estaba en su mayor momento de debilidad y aun así la abandonaste._ _Ella sabía que en algun momento pasaría, pues las cosas entre ustedes no íban del todo bien... Y después de la tragedia, penso que te quedarías pero simplemente no fue así._ _Los días pasaban lentos, tanto que algo en ti se rompía, tenias un mal presentimiento pero aun no encontrabas el motivo._ _Por una vez ignoraste tus pensamientos y fuiste a buscarla, al lugar creías aun se encontraba. Tú sorpresa fue grande al darte cuenta que sobre la mesa se encontraba un sobre, aquello llamo tú atención, tú corazón latió de manera rápida, sabias que era una carta de Hermione pues podias mirar su letra con tú nombre en ella._ _Entonces lo supiste..._

 _ **DRACO.**_

 _ **Sabía que en algún momento volverias a este lugar, no se cuanto tiempo ha tenido que pasar y es extraño por que no deberias regresar, se que lo haces con el fin de disculparte, pero tranquilo, yo te perdoné hace ya bastante tiempo.**_

 _ **Si dolió el que te fueras sin despedirte, pero dolió más que fue justo cuando más te necesite, te esperé por meses por si a caso volvías, pero el tiempo me hizo comprender que solo lo harías hasta que tú conciencia te atormentará y te conozco, se que lo harías, pero ya es tarde, me cansé de esperar, de llorar cada noche por que tú no te encontrabas.**_

 _ **Perdoname a mi, el pasado siempre me perseguirá, pero creeme tú recuerdo es lo único que me pudo llegar a tranquilizar, como te habrás dado cuenta me he ído del lugar que alguna vez llamamos hogar, no podía seguir ahí. Dolia saber que habiamos podido formar una familia, pero el destino nos arrebato aquel anhelo de la manera más cruel, no te culpo y jamas lo haré, pues hay cosas que ni la mágia puede salvar.**_

 _ **No me busques más, sigue con tú vida, como dijé... No deberias regresar.**_

 _ **Y no por que halla dejado de amarte, simplemente no pude continuar y ya no hay marcha atras, ya no habrá nada que hacer, yo ya no estaré jamás...**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, supo que si habia tardado en volver, y ella jamas estaria de vuelta, pues su depresión pudo más._ _En ese instante pudiste comprender todo, entendiste que dolía, el saber que ya no la volveras a ver, por que justo aquí en esta casa viste a la mujer que amabas perder a su bebé, aquél que aun se encontraba en su vientre._

 _Todos los recuerdos inundan tú mente, la felicidad absoluta de ambos al enterarse que después de mucho tiempo al fin seria padres... Los primeros sintomas de ella, la vez que se enteraron que seria riesgoso y aun asi ella queria tenerlo, el tiempo paso y las cosas se iban complicando, claro niguno dejo de rendirse pues ambos esperaban con ansías al que pudo ser su primer bebé._

 _Pero las cosas se pusieron más dificiles tan solo una semana antes de que naciera, pues mientras ella baja algunas escaleras un dolor en su vientre la hizo caer, aquello resulto fatal. Llegaste del trabajo y lo que viste en ese momento te dejo en shock, tú mujer se encontraba al pie de la escalera con un charco de sangré. Después de un momento pudiste reaccionar y la llevaste a San Mungo, no supiste nada sobre lo ocurrido, pero cuando apareció el doctor, la noticia te derrumbó, no quisiste pasar a verla, pues por tú mente lo único que pasaba es que era culpa suya._

 _Ella se sentia peor que tú, pero jamas lo supiste, pues el día que fue dada de alta, tú ya te habías ído, dejando solo una nota_.

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **No puedo soportarlo más, me voy.**_

 _ **Por favor no me busques.**_

 _ **Draco**_

 _Creías que aquello era lo correcto en ese momento, pero hasta esté momento te das cuenta que no fue así._ _Sabes que ya no sirve de nada lamentarse, pues la mujer que más amaste se ha marchado para siempre, por tú mente pasa un pensamiento irónico pues ella ahora podra conocer a su primer bebé._

 _Las lagrimas no dejan de salir de tus grises ojos, te derrumbas. Ya no sabes que hacer y entonces comprendes que jamas tuviste el valor de despedirte pues creías, cuando volvieras ella seguiria ahí._ _Ya no tienes motivos, ya no sabes que hacer y lo único que pasa por tu mente es volverte a encontrar con aquella mujer._

 _No debiste regresar y lo sabes muy bien, pero ahí estas y ya no hay marcha atras, haces aparecer una botella de whiskey y sin pensarlo bebes directamente su contenido, tú corazón está destrozado y lo único que piensa es a Hermione, por que sabes que la necesitas y quieres estar con ella..._

 _Asi con ella como último pensamiento y su nombre saliendo de tus lábios, piensas en la maldición asesina apuntando a tu cabeza._

 _Tú cuerpo cae inerte en el piso del que alguna vez fue tú hogar, y una última lágrimas sale de tus ojos, que ya hacen cerrados._

 _Pues ahora puedes estar bien, ya que volveras a ver a la mujer que siempre amaras_.

 **N/a Ya se esta muy corto, pero es para lo que mi imaginación dió. Un gran intento de Drama espero sea de su agradó.**


End file.
